Doushite?
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: Sekuel dari fict saya sebelumnya, Everything. masih tentang RiEren. Warnings : M-Preg. OOC (maybe). Enjoy! :)


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Doushite? © AraAra Siluman Katak**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Rivaille X Eren**

**Warning : AU, M-PREG, OOC, don't like don't read, ehehe..**

Untuk memenuhi permintaan readers yang meminta sequel dari fict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Everything, hadirlah cerita –gaje-satu ini. Kalau kemarin saya pakai Rivaille's PoV, sekarang saya mau pakai Eren's PoV.

Enjoy

.

Lagi. Ini sudah kali ketiga hal itu terulang. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat kejadian yang terulang itu lewat balik tirai jendela kamarku di lantai dua. Dada ini terasa sesak setiap kali melihat hal itu terjadi.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga saat mendengar suara mobil –yang sudah kuketahui pemiliknya- berhenti di garasi rumahku. tak perlu ditanya siapa itu. Langsung kubuka pintu utama yang kemudian memperlihatkan seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku pulang." Ujar pria yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi suamiku. Aku hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Dapat kutangkap raut wajahnya yang tampak bingung.

"Kau mau ke mana, Eren?" kurasakan tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"bukan urusanmu." Aku menjawab sekenanya seraya menyentakkan tanganku agar genggamannya terlepas. Kupercepat langkahku agar ia tak mengejar.

Kini aku sudah berada di sebuah persimpangan jalan di dekat rumahku. kuhentikan langkahku perlahan, membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke arah berlawanan. Berharap ada sosok yang tengah mengejar atau setidaknya mengikutiku.

Namun nihil. Tak ada sosok yang kuharapkan berada di sana. Kutundukkan kepalaku, kuperhatikan pergelangan tanganku yang beberapa saat lalu digenggamnya.

"Dia bahkan tak mengejarku" aku berkata lebih pada diriku sendiri. Dia berubah.

Tanganku turun menuju bagian perutku. Mengelusnya perlahan, berharap dengan melakukannya bisa meringankan perasaanku. Tanpa kusadari, aku menggigit bibirku sendiri saat merasakan sesak yang kembali menyerang dada ini. Bahkan setelah mendengar kabar kehamilanku, dia sanggup berkelakuan seperti ini. Apa itu artinya ia sudah tidak mencintaiku?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Eren?"

Kutengadahkan pandanganku saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. kuperhatikan seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapanku kini. Pemuda berambut cokelat keabuan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Dia temanku semasa sekolah dulu. Kami cukup akrab mengingat dulu kami duduk bersebelahan. Dialah Jean, Jean Kristein.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" teman lamaku kembali bertanya sedangkan diriku belum berkata apapun. oh, kenapa ia harus bisa tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Kenapa ia harus selalu begitu?

"Hey! Kau menggigit bibirmu?!" kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar saputangan dan mengusap pelan bibirku yang memang kurasakan sedikit anyir. "Hentikan itu, bodoh. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berbagi denganku."

Tanpa peduli apa pun, aku langsung menerjang pemuda yang merupakan teman lamaku itu sambil terisak. Aku bisa mendengarnya berkata dengan penuh kepanikan. Entah karena banyak pasang mata yang jadi memandang ke arah kami, atau karena ia memang mengkhawatirkanku.

.

Setelah menceritakan semua yang kurasakan pada Jean, kami keluar dari kedai kopi yang tadi kami singgahi dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Dia bahkan tidak mencariku." Aku memulai pembicaraan. Kudengar Jean yang menghela napasnya.

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia begitu."

"Jean sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku yang kali ini mulai mencari topik lain.

"A-aku?" iya tampak tergugup. "Y-ya…kau tahu lah..aku ingin menemui Armin." Aku tersenyum. Ternyata, temanku yang satu ini masih menyukai Armin, pemuda yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat.

"PENCOPET!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari arah berlawanan denganku dan Jean. Aku melihat seseorang –yang kuyakini laki-laki- berlari cepat ke arah kami sambil membawa sebuah tas gendong berwarna cokelat gelap. Aku yakin, dialah pencopetnya.

Aku dan Jean saling berpandangan dalam waktu sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk membekuk pencopet tersebut. Kalau dalam hal bela diri, Jean memang masih lebih jago dariku, tapi aku juga lumayan mahir. Kami satu ekskul dulu.

Aku maju lebih dulu. Kulayangkan tinjuku tepat ke arah kepala pencopet itu. Namun tanganku berhasil ditangkap olehnya dan satu hantaman di bagian perutku membuatku terbanting ke belakang. Jatuh terduduk menabrak tiang lampu jalan.

Aku pun bangkit setelah kurasa tenagaku kembali dan membantu Jean yang berhasil mengunci pergerakan si pencopet. Aku pun mengarahkan sikuku untuk menghantam tengkuk leher pencopet itu. Dan kami berhasil. Petugas keamanan pun berdatangan dan menangkap pencopet itu.

"Ukh.." tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur. Kepalaku serasa berputar. Rasa perih yang menusuk menyerang perutku. Oh tidak! Aku baru ingat!

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" Jean menangkap tubuhku yang limbung dan membimbingku untuk menepi.

"Rivaille.." ucapku lirih sambil menahan rasa sakit itu. Tanganku masih meremas bagian perutku yang sakit sementara Jean tampak menggunakan ponselnya dan berbicara cepat. Aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Suara itu sangat kukenal. Suara yang kudengar setiap hari. Suara miliknya.

Kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah putih, yang kemudian aku tahu bahwa itu adalah langit-langit ruangan. Kemudian aku memutar sendi di leherku untuk melihat lebih banyak. Aku menyimpulkan, kalau aku berada di ruang perawatan. Saat aku hendak menggerakkan tanganku, entah mengapa terasa berat. Baru setelah kau melihatnya, aku sadar ada sebuah kepala yang terbaring di dekat tanganku. Dan tangan orang itu menggenggam tanganku, begitu erat.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun namun rasa pening itu kembali datang. Aku mengerang tertahan dan ternyata membuat orang yang tengah tertidur itu tersentak. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eren!" ujarnya sambil membantuku untuk duduk. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya pria itu dengan intonasi yang kelewat lembut, menurutku. Ia menyentuh bagian perutku. Dan saat itu juga aku mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Aku mulai panik. Aku yakin, bola mataku sudah hampir keluar sekarang. Alu ingat, pencopet itu menendang perutku. "Bayinya..?" tanyaku hampa.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Eren. Sekarang aku akan panggilkan dokter." Pria yang merupakan suamiku itu kemudian berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi tanganku menangkap tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan bayinya?" aku mulai tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Tenanglah, Eren." Ia mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut dan membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepalaku. "Dia baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia pergi.

.

.

Aku bersyukur, anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku baik-baik saja walaupun keadaannya memang melemah. Tapi si kecil masih berada di dalam perutku dan hidup. Aku bersyukur sekali. Tak bisa kubayangkan bila seandainya si kecil hilang. Mungkin aku akan mengutuk diriku sepanjang hidupku.

.

Pintu mobil terbuka,, Rivaille datang menawarkan lengannya untuk menggendongku. Aku memandangnya ragu. Memoriku kembali memutar kejadian mengenai Rivaille akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan itu kembali datang.

"Ada apa Eren? Ayo cepat, udara semakin dingin di luar."

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa wanita itu?!" aku mengulang pertanyaanku dengan menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Wanita? Siapa yang kau maksud?" kau bodoh Rivaille! Kenapa malah bertanya balik.

"Wanita yang selalu bersamamu saat kau pulang dari kantor, dasar bodoh!"

Rivaille terdiam. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku yang sudah memerah entah karena kesal atau karena melihat wajahnya. Kemudian aku merasa tubuhku terangkat. Rivaille menggendongku secara tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut dan mau tak mau melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya.

.

Rivaille mendudukkanku di tepi ranjang. Berlutut di hadapanku. Membelai wajahku perlahan. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menyatukan bibir kami. Memagutku ke dalam ciuman panas yang terasa agak ganas, namun lembut?

"Kau cemburu, heh?" ia menyeringai sambil terkekeh pelan setelah melepaskan ciuman itu.

"S-siapa yang cemburu?!" aku berbohong. Oh kawan, siapa yang tidak cemburu sih kalau melihat pasangannya mengantar orang lain setiap hari. Menduduki kursi mu dan melempar senyum ke arah pasanganmu? Orang normal pasti cemburu.

"Namanya Petra Ral." Ujar Rivaille seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. "Dia sekretarisku yang baru saja pindah rumah. Sekarang ia tinggal tak jauh dari sini."

"Dan ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?!" aku kembali bertanya, dengan nada menuntut. Kudengar Rivaille menghela napas.

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, Eren. Aku memberikannya tumpangan karena Auruo, suaminya, sedang sakit dan tak bisa menjemputnya."

Aku menatap lekat wajah pria di hadapanku ini. Memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada kebohongan di sana. Namun nihil. Aku yakin ia tidak berbohong. Maksudku, untuk apa dia berbohong padaku?

"Kau masih belum percaya padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi mencariku saat aku pergi?" aku tahu, ia mulai frustasi menghadapi sikapku kali ini.

"hah… kau tak bawa ponsel. Bocah. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu? Tadinya kupikir kau hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Tapi terbyata kau ngambek, toh?" lagi. Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Maaf… sudah membuatmu khawatir." ujaku kemudian memeluknya. Rivaille membalas pelukanku, berusaha mengatakan lewat gesturnya bahwa ia tak marah padaku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Terserah kalian mau mengatai aku cengeng atau apa. Aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang, sebagai bentuk penyesalanku.

.

"Rivaille?" tanyaku yang kini sudah siap untuk pergi tidur. Belum bisa menutup mataku karena masih ada hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Rivaille.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba menebak apa yang kuinginkan.

"Mulai besok, kau ganti sekretaris ya?" dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Rivaille yang menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertarik pada wanita setelah aku menikahimu heh, bocah?" ia menjentikkan jarinya di keningku. "Orang yang sedang mengandung itu sungguh merepotkan. Kau hanya terlalu sensitif, bocah."

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Memangnya salah?" aku membalikkan tubuhku memutar sehingga posisiku kini memunggunginya.

Kemudian kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangku.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, bocah. Dan juga Si Kecil."

Dasar Rivaille bodoh. Akulah yang lebih mencintaimu.

.

.

End

.

.

Lagi. Satu lagi cerita gaje. Semoga menghibur kalian semua. Suasana hati saya masih berantakan pasca nonton episode 22. Jadi maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan.

Mind to review?

Sign, Siluman Katak.


End file.
